


worried over nothing

by dogmat



Series: snk drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, eren has a fat ass, not that fat though, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmat/pseuds/dogmat
Summary: The daily life of the 104th Trainees where Eren worries, Armin is confused, and Mikasa answers the questions.Alternatively titled: Eren worrying if he has a fat ass
Series: snk drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	worried over nothing

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wouldn't shut up about this one thing she read on Pixiv and now here I am, writing about Eren worrying if he has a fat ass, and m a n, I have never said 'fat ass' so many times in my life.

“Oi, Eren. Move your fat ass.”

Eren stepped away from Jean’s path, but not before glaring at the two-toned teenager. “I don’t have a fat ass.” He snapped.

Jean smirked. “I’m sorry,” he said mockingly. “I meant to say big ass.”

Eren tried to protest, “I don’t--” but Jean had already disappeared down the corridor, leaving him standing alone.

Unconsciously, Eren touched his rear in confusion and turned his upper body around to stare at where his hand is.

“I don’t, right?” he asked himself aloud.

The rest of the day was spent in confusion after he and Jean’s conversation and Eren couldn’t stop himself from staring at his rear in worry, contemplating whether or not to ask Armin if he had gained some weight in the past few days. His quiet behavior threw everyone in the 104th Training Corps into a conundrum, and by the time dinner arrived, everyone wanted answers.

“Why’s Eren so quiet today?” Connie whispered. He glanced warily at the brunet in question.

Eren, who didn't seem to hear Connie despite sitting right next to him, stared dully at the food before him, his soup still filled and his empty spoon in his hand.

Sasha shrugged and pouting at her now-empty plate. She turned to her companion beside her and asked, “Are you going to eat that bread, Mikasa?”

Mikasa paused at eating her soup. Silently letting down the spoon in favor of picking up the bread, she waved it in front of Sasha’s face before putting it into her own mouth.

“No.” Her voice was muffled from the bread.

“Eren asked me if he gained some weight,” Armin admitted quietly. It was only heard by the people around them; Mikasa, Armin, and Connie. He stared at his soup before hesitantly adding, “And if he had a large rear.”

Connie wheezed. Mikasa dropped her bread. Sasha snatched it from the plate, shoving the small piece into her mouth before getting slapped by Mikasa.

“Did I hear right? This is Eren Yeager we’re talking about, right?” Connie hissed at Armin.

Armin sweatdropped and nodded. “Of course, I told him that he didn’t, but he--”

“Eren has a large butt,” Mikasa interrupted. She wasn’t whispering and the whole room quietened at her exclamation. Eren’s spoon clattered onto the table and his green eyes widened.

Jean burst out in laughter, clutching his chest as he slapped the table. It took him several moments to regain his composure. “You believed what I said?” Jean laughed disbelievingly. “When I told you to move your fat ass?”

“S-Shut up!” Eren blustered. Light pink dusted over his tanned face before enveloping him in red. “I didn’t believe a single thing you said!”

“Your ear is red,” said Mikasa. 

Eren covered his ears with his hands and began to run out of the room in embarrassment. Mikasa and Armin followed soon later. After their departure, Jean resumed his laughing, saying incoherent things with only bits and pieces of it being understood.

“--Eren--”

“--Ass--”

* * *

“Mikasa, I can’t believe you said that!” Ymir cackled. “And then--Shadis came and ordered Jean to run a lap ‘cuz he was laughing too loud!”

The other girls giggled at Ymir’s speech, instantly remembering the expression Eren had on when Mikasa suddenly spoke.

“Was Eren really worried about something as simple as that, though?” asked Mina to Mikasa. “I don’t see him as someone that worries about those kinds of things.”

The other girls scooted up towards Mikasa, eager to hear her answer. 

“He was,” answered Mikasa. She paused, before saying, “But he shouldn’t be.”

“Right?” said Hannah. She added, “He’s always yelling about killing Titans and I’ve never seen him try to even look good.”

The others nodded in tandem, agreeing with Hannah’s point. Despite his good looks, he seemed to never care about anything _but_ killing Titans, and because of that, many girls bemoaned that such a good face was going to waste by joining the Survey Corps.

“Eren naturally looks good,” Mikasa interjected.

“Obviously, you think that. You’re Mikasa, after all,” said Ymir. She started to laugh. “Worried about having a fat ass--”

“He does, though.”

Everyone paused at Mikasa’s words.

Mina waggled her eyebrows. “Have you seen it before?”

Mikasa nodded. “Once.” She replied.

“How?” asked Hannah. “How did you see it?”

“On accident.”

The girls cocked their heads to the side in confusion. 

Mikasa continued, “We used to live together.”

“Ah.”

* * *

Eren sneezed in the boy’s dorm.

“Oi, the fat ass, and now a cold?” drawled Jean. “How unlucky.”

“Shut up about the fat ass!” Eren snapped. His face heated and he immediately dived under the covers.

* * *

“I mean--everyone can agree that Eren _does_ in fact have a large rear, but only Mikasa’s brave enough to say it up to his face.”

“It’s not _that_ large as you guys keep making it out to be, though,” said Mina thoughtfully. “It’s just… round.”

“Really round.” 

“I think it just looks fat because he looks really thin in general.”

“Just don’t tell that in front of Eren’s face or he’ll explode.”

“Except Mikasa.”

The girls glanced at Mikasa, who had been silent for a long time.

“ _Except_ Mikasa,” they repeated.

"..."

"You know that he'll still explode, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing oneshots where everything is jumbled into one big mess.


End file.
